We're on the right track
by jiminiekookie
Summary: Jungkook meets someone during his trip that might change his life. Jikook.
1. Chapter 1

The midday sun burned hot over his skin, but it didn't really bother him at all, it felt soothing in a way. Sighing, Jungkook enjoyed the warmth with closed eyes, leaning his head onto his arms against the huge glass window, leaving small sweat marks whenever his chest moved up and down with his calm and steady breathing.

He was happy he's got an opportunity to leave his busy and stressing life behind even if just for a few weeks. In the back of his mind he wondered how he had possibly managed three different jobs in the past months just to get enough money for studies. He planned on starting an actual career one day and was pretty sure walking dogs, serving tables and washing dirty cars weren't going to cut it for long.

Jungkook actually intended to continue this torture at least till the end of the year, but when he got a phone call from his cousin, inviting him to spend a few weeks at his cozy little cottage far away from any big city contact, he just couldn't pass the opportunity and quit on every one of those pitiful jobs imagining it wouldn't be any difficult to find other things to do when he came back.

Even though he'd be alone for the whole first week, as his cousin would be climbing the mountains in some yearly marathon, his responsibility was to take care of the house anyway so he might as well enjoy these days by himself. Then whenever company would be back, he'd be glad to share some affection, after all it had been at least four years since he last saw the other boy, or better saying, man now.

If he came to think of it, he was also a man at this point, lived on his own, paid his own bills and bought his own food. I guess the only thing missing was to get himself a girlfriend. His cheeks blushed slightly at the thought, he was never the kind of guy to attract the girl's sight, although he did consider himself a very handsome type, he just had always been really awkward around the opposite sex and that didn't seem to buy him lot of attention.

"Excuse me, I think you're in the wrong seat dear." Jungkook opened his eyes to see an old lady staring at him, pointing to the number above the seat and showing him her ticket.

Jungkook stood straight uncrossing his legs and reaching for his pocket to check his own ticket and to his surprise the woman was right. What in the world was he thinking? He usually didn't make mistakes like this; he was swiftly up on his feet and apologizing again and again to the lady in front of him, bowing in respect and getting out her way. She smiled in return and took the seat he was previously in.

The tall boy couldn't help wondering if his lack of way around women has affected even the older ones now, because his face was bright red and he felt so out of place as he got his bag from the compartment above and moved around the train searching for his actual seat. His head was in fact on the clouds the whole morning as he just couldn't brush this feeling that everything would be wonderful where he was going, not minding the fact that it would last less than possibly desired.

He paced forward in the small corridor secretly wishing that no one would be seated next to him, just as it was back there, enjoying the rays of sunshine on his body and a little peace and quiet. He stopped dead on his track matching the numbers on the paper to the ones on the small lit sign. The person currently lounging on the seat would certainly feel his displeased stare burning through their skull if not for their state of deep slumber right now.

The boy had his hooded head buried in his chest, arms crossed and legs spread wide like he could care less if the seats were meant for two. He seemed so tired that his snores could be heard from distance.

"Great…" Jungkook glared at the slouching figure as he sat beside him very uncomfortably. He held his breath imagining that the other would probably smell as bad as he was looking right now, I mean, his clothes were pretty torn and old, not to mention the very dirty shoes he could see peeking under the seat ahead.

When he couldn't hold it anymore he finally inhaled the air, dreading for his poor nose, but couldn't smell anything foul, in fact, the fragrance coming from the other was nothing but enjoyable. He sighed in relief, feeling a bit more content that at least this wouldn't be a problem.

On the other hand, the snoring definitely was, Jungkook cursed himself for forgetting to charge his phone before leaving the house or he would be listening to nice melodies by now instead of the sound of pigs being slaughtered. He rolled his eyes and tried to think of something to distract him.

He then remembered the book he had packed on his bag and stood up to get it. Returning to seat he felt as if the other has clearly leaned closer to his side and with a push to his shoulders he returned the boy to his original position, but not before noticing he smelled a lot like flowers, which in his mind was not very masculine at all. Jungkook found this guy was weird and made him feel quite uneasy, worse, the trip had pretty much just started.

"This is gonna be a long day." He whispered as he opened the book on his hands by holding on the page marker and started reading tales of fantastic creatures and treasures. And so hours had passed and his focus was caught only by the words scribbled over the paper.

After a while the sound of loud snores subsided and all he could hear was light breathing coming from the one beside him, it actually felt nice almost like a soundtrack to his reading adventures. He was reaching the end of the climax on a chapter when he felt something touch his knee.

Jungkook looked down to see a small hand that had slip from the other's chest to rest over his leg. He raised an eyebrow to it, but wasn't really that bothered as the first thought that came to his mind was how that hand could be so delicate and small. Was the boy sitting next to him maybe actually a girl? That would explain the awkwardness.

Jungkook's curiosity got the best of him as he put the book down and tried to take a peek at the other's face, currently covered by this navy blue hoodie. He slid his body down the seat to level up their heads, but all he saw was a puff of black locks, he couldn't see much more from where he was standing.

Not feeling like giving up and sensing that the shorter one wouldn't wake up anytime soon, Jungkook slowly and cautiously started to pull the hoodie off, revealing pouty lips, small nose and a pretty set of lashes. He stared in awe at the beautiful creature sleeping beside him, surprised not only by the nice-looking features, but also because he was obviously a boy, not a girl like he had thought before.

Eyes as gorgeous as his face were open now, catching Jungkook red handed. Jungkook felt his whole body hot, he was so embarrassed, he let go of the boy's hoodie and leaned back in his seat feeling like he could go through it.

The handsome boy didn't seem to care though and just resumed into fully waking up, stretching his arms above his head then looking back at Jungkook, who was trying to hide his face with the book.

"Hey, where are we?" The boy asked adverting his gaze to look outside his window.

"I'm not really sure." Jungkook answered truthfully, now putting down his book, he had been so busy with the story reading and then later on his quest to discover the other's gender that he even had no idea if the train was close or not to his destination.

"I'm Jimin, by the way." The stranger finally had a name, it suited him, Jungkook thought.

"Jungkook." He said, despite still feeling a little odd.

"…last station, please we ask… all pas…ers to get off at this stati… as the train would not be returning…." A cracked voice suddenly soared through the train's cabin.

Jimin looked up at the sound and his mouth opened in surprise. "Oh, fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin stumbled upon his and Jungkook's feet while trying to reach the aisle and looking out at all possible windows he could find.

"Ouch, be more careful will you?" Jungkook complained feeling the pressure of those tiny, but strong feet crushing upon his own.

"I cannot believe we're already at the last station! Why didn't you wake me up?" Jimin now turned his attention towards the other giving him the stink eye.

"How am I even supposed to know where you were getting down? And I don't know you!" Jungkook argued, thinking to himself of how much the boy looked better while sleeping than now yelling around like a mad person.

"You sure seemed very interested on staring me down, should have at least given me a heads up." Jimin teased.

"What? I…" Jungkook started to feel his cheeks warm up, but couldn't just give up to the pressure. "You're not making any sense." He concluded, trying his best to stay calm.

"Where is it?" Jimin said launching himself forward on Jungkook's lap as he seemed to be looking for something on his seat. "I could swear it was here." His body pressing harder against Jungkook's with each move.

"Are you done yet?" Jungkook asked feeling the most uncomfortable he's been through this whole trip.

"Aha! Found it!" Jimin cheered and finally got up from Jungkook's legs. "See I had a paper asking whoever sat on my side to wake me at this place here." He pointed at the badly written words marked on the piece of paper, shoeprints all over it by now.

"And I suppose I should have read that?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow, not believing the other boy lack of common sense.

"Well, yeah." Jimin sounded like he was just stating the obvious.

"Oh, that would certainly have helped if it had actually stayed on you, because there was no such paper when I got here." Jungkook explained, slowly losing his patience.

"Or maybe if you weren't so busy drooling all over me you'd have probably seen it." The other declared resting a hand on his hips. Jungkook felt guilty and annoyed at the same time while listening to those words.

"Look, there's nothing you can do now, yapping about your stupid 'wake up the sleeping beauty' strategy won't work." He managed to say after clearing his head of the image of Jimin's nice face he had seen just a few minutes ago when the other was still dreaming.

"So you do think I'm beautiful?" Jimin asked, the side of his mouth curving into a smirk.

"Can you hear yourself talk? Because I'm not even sure I'm hearing all this bullshit…" Jungkook rolled his eyes, feeling it was impossible to have a sane conversation with this guy.

"I have no idea where is this place man…" Jimin was again staring at the window, feeling very uneasy, his face clearly showing fear and confusion.

"You should talk to the train staff when we get out, I'm sure they can help you." Jungkook almost pity the boy, he seemed quite lost after all. And thought how could this boy just make him feel such a rollercoaster of emotions on this short amount of time?

"Can you come with me?" Jimin suddenly suggested.

"I'm sorry, but I have much better things to do." Jungkook lied, he didn't really have anything to do but to go to an empty house, but he wasn't feeling like helping Jimin right now.

"It's your fault anyway." Jimin accused him.

"What? How?" Jungkook had his hand up in the air in frustration. 'Can you believe this boy?' He thought, the other was like the queen of mood swings, and he wasn't feeling much different during this talk also.

"Please." Jimin's small eyes were now big and rounded, giving the other his best puppy eyes. 'So cute.' Jungkook's mind was betraying him.

"Fine, whatever." Jungkook knew he was being manipulated, but couldn't help the slight excitement he felt as he agreed to spend more time with the crazy, handsome boy he had just met.

Passenger where finally let out of the train, Jimin and Jungkook waited for all the crowd to disperse before approaching one the train workers.

"Excuse me sir. Could you help me please?" Jimin sounded very polite and for a moment Jungkook saw the sweet boy he first thought him to be.

"Yes, young man, how can I help?" The man asked.

"Well, I had a bit of a problem and couldn't get out at the right station." Jimin started explaining.

"What kind of problem?" The old man inquired, seeming very curious.

"I…I overslept." Jimin had his head down, feeling embarrassed and sorry for what he did. The man thought it was funny and was chuckling at the young boy's mistake.

"And how did that happen?" He sounded very amused.

"I mean, he did had a bullet proof plan sir, still not sure how it didn't work." Jungkook joked making things worse for Jimin who glared at him now. And as if he knew what Jungkook was talking about, the worker gave a last hearty laugh before speaking again.

"Don't worry, I think we'll be able to help you, I just have to talk to my boss and I'm sure there won't be any problems. He will be here in a few hours." The man said while smiling and soon returned to his activities, leaving both behind.

"Okay, I'll wait. Thank you!" Jimin was grateful for the man's help sighing in relief. After that there was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes before someone finally said something.

"I guess I'm going then." Jungkook said, feeling surprisingly sad at his own statement.

"Oh, right, thank you for staying till now." Jimin also didn't seem that happy himself, but he was safe now, at least he was going to solve his problem.

"Sure." Jungkook said getting a beautiful smile in return and couldn't help but doing the same. 'Wish I could have gotten his number.' Jungkook thought as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The further Jungkook walked away from the station the better he could breathe, living in a big city might have certain advantages, but oh boy how good the smell of blooming trees and clean, fresh unpolluted air felt entering his lungs right now. Whole weeks of this would certainly make him forget all the troubles back home.

But seemed like it wouldn't make a certain boy's image disappear from his mind though. Not even five minutes had passed since he last saw Jimin hugging his own knees while seating on a hard surfaced bench waiting for the answer to his problems, and Jungkook was already wondering what the other could be doing right now.

He shook his head, 'be gone stupid thoughts!' his fists clenched in the pockets of his jacket as he took slow steps over the gravel filled streets. It had been at least five years since he found himself in that same place, but he could still remember all the small roads leading to his cousin's house, memories of his childhood flooding his brain and he couldn't help but smile, those were the best years of his life, no responsibilities, no struggles, just joking around and childish games, all the fun he could get.

How he missed someone to take care of him, being alone for the past couple years after leaving his parent's home was not an easy task, but he guessed it is just what you have to go through in hope of some independence in life. Although having a helping hand, a shoulder for support, a little warmth and smiles once in a while wouldn't be bad at all. Maybe he should at least find a roommate once he headed back, since a girlfriend sounded so far of an accomplishment for him right now.

Jungkook found himself staring at familiar large windows and cute flower pots scattered all over as he reached his cousin's small cottage. He chuckled thinking of how it looked like a girl lived at the house instead of a full grown man, his cousin was always fond of making things look nice and organized, he would be the one cleaning up after Jungkook like he had been born to take care of things and people.

'Hope he returns safely home.' Jungkook thought as he walked the steps leading to the door and glanced around trying to find the exact spot he was instructed to look for the keys, he then saw what seemed to be a loose floorboard and, as expected, found the old pieces of metal lying on the ground under it. Picking it up and inserting it in the keyhole to open the house that would be his refuge for the next several weeks.

Once inside, he made sure to notice how tidy the place looked, spotless as ever. He dropped his bag on the floor and went straight for the comfy sofa, seating down on it and looking up at the ceiling. Despite having not much to do when alone, he felt peaceful and his whole body could finally relax.

'Jimin is probably uncomfortable on that cold place while I'm here so nice and warm.' Is that really what you should be thinking right now? Jungkook was having a hard time fighting his mind for dominance as it would always find a way back to that crazy boy from the train.

He was unpleased with those thoughts, but even more urgent, he was starving. His stomach growled and Jungkook found the perfect excuse to keep his mind busy. He jumped off the couch and headed towards the kitchen, on the fridge door he saw a little note 'Please take care, I'll be back soon.'

Opening it he could feel the cool breeze coming from inside and his eyes lit with happiness as he saw the fullness inside of it, like he had not seen one in a long, long time. So colorful and smelled amazing, that much food felt almost like a sin. Jungkook took time to also open the cabinets and they were packed with all sorts of snacks and candies, he could only describe that moment as heaven.

"I love you Jin, you are so nice to me!" He exclaimed jumping around then collecting some of the food and going back to his place on the living room. Jungkook was starting to feel that comfort from his childhood again.

Night came and he was so full he could barely stand up, he looked out the window to see a starry sky so beautiful it hurt. 'As beautiful as Jimin.' This time Jungkook didn't fight his conscience and freely thought of the other boy. 'Was he already home by now? Or is he still waiting there, all alone?'

"Maybe I should go for a walk." Jungkook whispered to himself, already grabbing the keys and leaving the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook walked around the small town, stopping here and there to appreciate the vintage feel of the buildings and nice little cute things he found displayed on shop windows. He knows he's just pretending to stroll about like a tourist, because he's damn sure exactly where he wants to go, but can only let his feelings of embarrassment and uncertainty beat stronger.

Taking slow steps at the time made it easier to control his body over his emotions, it was a fact that he had come here to relax, but since the minute he laid his eyes upon Jimin's perfect features his insides were nothing but a turmoil raising his anxiety levels to the roof. Not exactly what you would call a relaxing time, and in the end there wasn't much he could do about it, his feet were acting on their own accord and they just sent him straight to the place he was supposed to be right now.

He looked around the station, a few dims lights were still on, but it felt pretty much like a ghost location as he saw no one around. He stared at the old bench Jimin sat before and his heart turned heavy for a moment. The other was probably miles and miles ahead, half way through his journey to wherever he had intended to go.

Just to make sure Jungkook walked all the way till the platform's end and decided to go around the back of the station, the path was less steep anyway. The hairs from his arms all stood up when behind of the seats he saw a familiar figure lying down.

Jungkook almost felt like running towards it, but considered it would be a bit of an exaggerated action. So he calmly strolled in that direction, opening his mouth into a large smile seeing the pretty boy with eyes closed and resting his head on top of his dirty old bag.

He took his time pondering whether to wake Jimin up or not, he wanted to talk to him, but the other was looking like an angel right now, even if he was about to drool all over his chin at any moment, in a way it looked very cute. And his lips slightly parted made them very kissable to Jungkook.

"Hey there stalker." Jimin's low sleepy voice rang through Jungkook's ear and he looked up to meet the other's gaze.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Jungkook says, not feeling the need to defend himself this time or pretend he wasn't just caught in the act, in return he just smiled. "I thought you were long gone by now." He added.

"I thought I would be too." Jimin seats up, scratching his head. "It didn't work out."

"Did no one come to talk to you?" Jungkook asked, annoyed as he thought there was a lack of professionalism coming from the station's employees.

"Yes, they did, but couldn't solve my problem." Jimin pouted.

"How come? It seemed fairly easy." Jungkook couldn't understand how nobody was able to help.

"The guy said that if I wanted to go back I'd have to pay for another ticket, and that was an even bigger problem." Jimin explained.

"You weren't planning on returning?" Jungkook questioned.

"Yes, I was, I just don't have the money for it." Jimin simply said simply, as if it was no big deal.

"That seems a bit careless…" Jungkook thought the other should have planned things better.

"I was traveling for an interview actually, and they were supposed to pay my ticket back, but since I've slept through my station, I couldn't get there, so no money." Jimin explained everything step by step.

"Oh, that's bad. I'm sorry, I'm under someone's care here so I also didn't bring enough money with me. If not, I would have certainly helped." Jungkook felt bad for not being able to do anything for Jimin.

"Aren't you sweet?" Jimin smiled at Jungkook, enjoying the kindness of the other.

"And what are you going to do?" Jungkook sounded concern.

"I'll just give a call to my roommate and he will come pick me up." Jimin answered.

"Will he be here by tomorrow then?" Jungkook tries to ensure that Jimin will be safe.

"No, he's out of the country now, he'll be back in a few days, and then I'll call." Jimin says as if the situation were not an issue at all.

"What? You can't be here waiting this long!" Jungkook is shocked by Jimin's lack of care.

"What choice do I have? Those assholes don't want to help me." Jimin shrugged in defeat.

"You can stay with me if you want." Jungkook quickly offers.

"Hum, don't you have someone you said was taking care of you to check if that's even a possibility first?" Jimin questions, thinking that the other might have been a little hasty.

"Oh, he won't mind, he's out of town anyway." Jungkook ensures Jimin.

"In that case, I'll take your offer." Jimin smiles, happy to find someone as nice and kind as Jungkook.

"Good, let's go then." The taller one says as he stands up and leads the way.

"You're my hero Jungkook-ah!" Jimin exclaims, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and lacing his arms with Jungkook's, and the other couldn't help blushing hearing his name out of Jimin's lips, 'He remembers my name.' Jungkook shyly thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook was feeling beyond comfortable with Jimin standing by his side, arms linked with his. He never thought being this close to someone from the same sex would bring him any kind of joy, after all he didn't consider himself gay and he never had any sort of attraction towards men before, then again, Jimin was someone that would awake fascination in mostly everyone.

The walk back to his cousin house has been silent and Jungkook was trying his best not to pay too much attention to every time a puff of hot air would exit Jimin's lips or how the other's height would feel like the perfect fit, he could see the top of his head, hairs bouncing up and down as they took light steps, no concern or hurry to get to their destination.

"This cousin of yours, where is he now?" Jimin asked, breaking the silence.

"He's in some marathon around the mountain, he does it every year." Jungkook explained.

"Cool. He must be an athletic guy then." Jimin wondered.

"He has to, he eats too much just to sit around." Jungkook could hear the shorter man chuckling and decided that from now on he would try his best to make that happen as much as possible, because never before someone's laugh had caused his tummy to flutter and heart to beat that fast and he definitely liked that feeling.

Without notice, Jungkook was again staring at beautiful flower pots at his cousin's porch. "We're here." He says grabbing the key from his pocket and opening the door.

"Oh, it looks so nice!" Jimin exclaimed looking around, mouth agape showing a happy little smile.

After going inside Jimin finally let's go of Jungkook's arm and the taller feels a bit sad for losing that contact. "Hey, I know you're probably very hungry, there're lots to eat, let me fetch you something." He says leaving Jimin at the living room, already seating down, and sprints towards the kitchen.

Jungkook serves Jimin a plate full of yummy treats and seats besides the other on the couch, watching as how cute he would munch the pieces of food and smile at the same time.

"Thank you, the food was great." Jimin says, swallowing the last of it, Jungkook smiles in return.

Jimin then slides down from the couch to seat on the smooth fluffy carpet on the floor. "Ah, I've not been in a house this big since ages." He says already lying down and spreading arms and legs across the fabric's surface.

"Where are currently living?" Jungkook asks, staring him down with amusement.

"Just in some old crummy apartment downtown." Jimin answered propping himself up on his elbows, looking up at the other on the couch. "You know, only one room, leaks and mold all over, cheap stuff."

"I'm sorry you have to live in such conditions." Jungkook assumed the other lived on the same town as him, as they both came from the same station back on the train, which only made him cheerful even though he felt a bit bad about living in a nice place while the other was clearly not.

"I was really excited to get a new job, maybe I could move out of that junk. But, we both know that didn't work out." Jimin pouted arching his eyebrows. Jungkook wanted to hold him and offer the other all the help he could give, but kept that to himself for now.

"What do you wanna be in life, Jungkook-ah?" Jimin asked, curious to know more about the generous man in front of him.

Jungkook had to give it a little thought before answering. "I know I want to go to some University, study my ass off and start a nice, honorable career, I just haven't decided in what yet. " He laughed at his indecisiveness. "And what do you want to be when you grow up?" He asked, making fun of Jimin's short stature and earning a cute tongue sticking out of the other's mouth, totally worth it.

"I want to be a singer. A famous one, so that everybody will know my name." Jimin answered sitting up.

"So you sing? Can I hear something, please?" Jungkook was really anxious to know what the cute little man could do.

Jimin nodded and started to sing a nice melodious song, flooding the room with an angelic voice, as sweet as candy to Jungkook's ear. How much more perfect can this man even be? Jungkook's eyes were closed now, enjoying the harmonious sound till it came to a stop.

"Why on earth are you still not famous? You sound terrific!" Jungkook excitedly said, making Jimin blush a little.

"I can dance too, wanna see?" Jimin asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he was already on his feet rolling his hips around and magically moving his legs. Jungkook couldn't believe how good he looked and how sexy he made every single move like. As if he was watching a performance on a stage, Jungkook was even starting to feel aroused by it, but unfortunately it didn't last long as Jimin showed his final stance, finishing the dance in a Michael Jackson style pose.

"Wow! That was excellent!" Jungkook clapped, huge smile on his face. He felt like a fan boy drooling all over Jimin, who was breathing heavily after the little show, but feeling proud of himself.

"What's your special skill, Jungkook-ah?" He asked, plopping down on the carpet again.

"I used to sing also, but I'm not really that good…" Jungkook shyly said.

"I bet you're just being modest, let me hear it." Jimin encouraged him.

Jungkook then sighed and let his voice slowly feel the space. And Jimin was shocked; he had never heard such beautiful voice before, he almost felt like crying with the emotions it brought on him. He lovingly looked at Jungkook's handsome face feeling drawn to him, he almost felt like touching him, he actually wanted to kiss him.

"Are you joking? That was amazing! I even got goose bumps, see?" Jimin snapped out of it when Jungkook finished, standing on his knees showing his arms to the other. "Maybe we can have duet, you and I. We would call ourselves Jikook, the magnificent singers! And break all young girls' hearts." He started imagining how cool would that be.

"Jikook? I liked the sound of that…" Jungkook smiled thinking the same.


End file.
